


Lost

by MoonChild (MoodyMuddy)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animals, Baby Animals, Being Lost, Cats, Drama, F/F, Forests, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just Add Kittens, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Squirrels, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/MoonChild
Summary: A kitten is lost, trying to get home
Relationships: Mother/Daughter





	Lost

Cowering beneath the dripping branches of a threadbare tree, the dirt floor of the woods awash in the rich golds and reds of autumn leaves, all that could be seen of the ragamuffin calico kitten was the white of her teeth as again her mouth opened in a pitiful mewl. A mewl that was drowned out by the booming in the prematurely darkened sky. As a particularly strong gust of wind roared through the trees it released a fresh deluge of water onto the kitten from the leaves hiding her. Crying with sudden shock at being so wettened she scrabbled out of her little hollow; the white socks on her dainty paws slipping and sliding in the fallen leaves and muddy floor and quickly turning almost black. 

She regretted ignoring her mother's warning now not to stray to far away from the garden they lived in; but when the butterfly she had been playing with refused to stay still and had flown over the fence into the forest beyond she had barely thought about it as she had dug down underneath the log pile and eventually squeezed herself out of the garden. Hunkering down again as the sky split in two with the fork of lightning, the world suddenly being bathed in a blinding light, she blinked her eyes against the rain and miserably crawled forwards on her belly, her ears droopping and tail left to trail through the mud. 

Crying again for her mother, her voice seeming louder in the preternatural world, she crawled under the nearest bush, the lower bare branches catching the skin on her back and leaving her with a bloodied morse code on the muddy fur. She wasn't sure how long she'd been hiding and mewling when a squirrel searching for food happened upon her, the chittering sound not making much sense to her. But, she was in luck. The little squirrel was friends with her mother and knew the silly kitten had been missing for hours. Slowly the squirrel, with much chittering and chatterting, convinced the kitten to follow him. By the time the moon was bright in the sky and the storm was over once more the little kitten was back with her mother and enjoying the extra attention she was getting that night.


End file.
